


Brooms, among other things

by LastStopTillLondon



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastStopTillLondon/pseuds/LastStopTillLondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: Laferry + smut + broom closet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooms, among other things

Perry was a mess. She had forgotten that today she had so many things to do. There was a floor don meeting in the morning, prepping for a party that the Zeta’s had decided to have in the north quad, volunteering in the caf on pie day, a test in her most difficult class, and on that day it seemed like everyone and their brother had a problem that just had to come to her. She was just about to fall to pieces. In more ways than one.

Some days to spice her classes up, she would put a small vibrating egg inside her before leaving for her first class. After her classes, she would take it out and let her all-day, pent up sexual frustration out on LaFontaine.

But today, she was barely alone for three seconds at a time and the vibrating was getting unbearable. With every step it pressed against her sensitive spot deep inside, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Perry’s knees had been wobbly for at least three hours now and she was just about to drop.

She was lingering on the edge and she wasn’t about to have an orgasm in front of half the student body, most of them being Zeta’s. She needed to find LaFontaine.

They had said that they were working on something in the labs and normally, Perry would avoid that place like the plague but this was much too important.

Slowly, she worked her way over to the science building. When no one was looking, she slipped inside. Perry had had a class in there before but she had no idea how to find her way around the labs, which were in the lower parts of the building.

She shoved passed people, not bothering to ask anyone where the biology labs were. Her voice would for sure give away the tremors making their way from her core through her entire body.

All the hallways looked the same. Or maybe Perry was just so panicked to find Lafontaine that she couldn’t focus on anything. Her body felt hot and she couldn’t tell if her heavy breathing was from the vibrations or from going through the entire science building.

She was just about to give up when a door opened. LaFontaine was facing into the room and saying something but Perry couldn’t care less. They backed into the hallway, letting the door close before turning towards Perry.

“Oh. Perry, what are you-”

Perry rushed to LaFontaine, not caring about the words they were saying, and crashed into their lips together hurriedly. Her body pressed into theirs and her hands grasped their sleeves tightly. She needed contact. Touch. A heated breath. A strong breeze. Anything at this point.

LaFontaine was never one to object to spontaneous kisses but this was way too heated for the middle of the day. They pulled away from her lips but Perry just moved to their neck with hurried kisses and abuse from her teeth.

“Perr, what the heck?”

“Just- come with me,” her voice wavered before grabbing LaFontaine’s hand and rushed down the hallway.

“Perry, I can’t right now. I’m in the middle of an experiment!” LaFontaine objected, even though they made no attempts of pulling away from their hurried girlfriend.

The closest thing to privacy that Perry could make it in this godforsaken building was a broom closet the next hall over. She opened the door quickly and rushed inside, pulling LaFontaine in with her.

“Perry, what the hell?”

Perry didn’t care, she couldn’t. Not with this pulsating pleasure rocking through her body.

“I need you,” she closed the door, letting her legs give into the tremors.

“Yeah, I’m right here. Couldn’t you "need” me out in the hallway?“

"No, LaFontaine. I need you,” Perry closed the distance between them, pressing herself against their body. Her whole body was hot. She could barely stand these clothes anymore.

LaFontaine’s eyes widened. “W-w- Right now?”

“Yes, now before I go crazy,” Perry uttered with a shaking voice.

She hopped up on the table in the cramped room that smelled like an old mop. Her hands grabbed LaFontaine’s lab coat and pulled them into her, their lips connecting again.

Perry spread her legs wide, letting LaFontaine’s hips push against her’s. Her fingers darted quickly to the buttons on the white, stained lab coat and undid them. They laughed a little, smiling against the rushed, sloppy kisses. The vibrations from the egg were pulsing against her most sensitive spot and her legs were trembling like they were jello during an earthquake. LaFontaine could make a guess of what was going on.

Their lips parted and Perry was already out of breath. She muttered strings of “please”s under her breath, tugging at LaFontaine’s pants. LaFontaine just smirked and pressed their fingers on the outside of Perry’s pants, right over her sex. Their smirk deepened as the vibrations hit their fingers and as they watched Perry throw her head back with the much needed friction going through her.

“Oh, my gosh, LaFontaine,” Perry panted. “I can’t take it anymore,”

They understood the urgency in her voice but they weren’t about to just let Perry finish quickly and leave. Not when she pulled them away from their experiment. LaFontaine knelt down and tugged off Perry’s pants and underwear. They smiled at how needy Perry was already. She gripped LaFontaine’s hair harshly, trying to calm her breathing.

“Ouch, Perr. Calm down,” LaFontaine looked up for a second before returning their gaze back down.

They grabbed the string and very slowly started to tug out the egg. Perry leaned back against the wall, the pleasure hitting her hard. She bit her lip to try to suppress herself but the whimpers and whines continued to escape from her. Her hips moved up as slowly as LaFontaine was pulling out the egg and her breathing turned into moans. It was too much and Perry couldn’t control her volume.

“Shhhh,” LaFontaine whispered, giving the egg the final tug out of Perry.

She breathed heavily, happy that it was finally out, and the tremors going through her slowly settled down as her hips fell back against the table. LaFontaine smirked and grabbed the tiny control for the egg that was strapped to Perry’s thigh. They turned the vibrations down low and pressed the egg against Perry’s clit. Her legs twitched back to life as she whimpered out a quieter moan. LaFontaine smirked again before slowly turning the vibrations up higher and higher and watching the hips in front of them rock back and forth to press against the egg more. Perry was just about to tip into her orgasm, her body arching in the mass of pleasure, when the vibrations stopped. She whined and opened her eyes to look at LaFontaine.

“No, no, no, no,” she whispered breathlessly. Her fingers tugged the short hair more. “Please, please don’t stop,”

LaFontaine just smiled and put the egg in their mouth, licking off the wetness. They stood up for a second to slip down their pants and boxers to their ankles, then knelt back down once they were done. Quickly, because Perry was getting impatient, they took the egg out of their mouth and pressed it against their clit.

“Please, LaFontaine,” Perry whined. “I need it,”

They leaned forward and put their face between Perry’s legs. Their tongue poked out slowly and began to very slowly trace circles around Perry’s swollen clit. Her body arched again as she moaned out, riding along the edge of nirvana. LaFontaine took their free hand and stuck two fingers inside Perry’s very, very slick folds.

“Holy hell Perr, you’re so wet,” they pulled away from her clit. “How long have you had this thing in?”

“Ah-a-all day,” Perry squirmed, trying to answer but trying to get the pleasure she needed. Even LaFontaine’s breath against her swollen cunt felt like heaven.

LaFontaine just shook their head slightly and went back to slowly pleasuring their girlfriend. It was too slow. Nearly glacial. Perry needed it and needed it now. She whined and rocked her waist against the fingers inside her. Her head flung back with a moan as the fingers slipped deeper inside. LaFontaine pulled out their fingers only to receive another whine.

“Please LaFontaine, don’t do this,”

They pulled away enough to look up, Perry’s grip on their hair didn’t allow them much room to back up.

“No way. You pulled me out of my experiment. I’m going to enjoy myself,”

Their legs twitched a few times as a sigh of pleasure rolled out of their mouth. Perry’s hips squirmed closer with a whine through a bit lip. LaFontaine stood up and situated the egg to rest between their folds, right on their clit without falling out. They put the remote on Perry’s thigh before slipping two fingers back into her wetness. Perry’s hand let go of its grip on their hair and she placed her hands on their shoulders.

LaFontaine slowly moved their fingers in and out of the wetness between their girlfriend’s spread legs. Perry rested back against the wall, trying to calm her breathing to keep her moans from being too loud. They noticed her struggling so they leaned forward and kissed her to swallow some of the noise.

Perry’s hips rocked in time with the heavenly fingers pleasuring her insides. She ran one hand down LaFontaine’s body then down to her thigh to pick up the remote for the egg. LaFontaine was no where near close to an orgasm as she was and she wanted to torture LaFontaine like they were doing to her. She upped the vibrations all the way and LaFontaine leaned their head back to point to the ceiling. They bit their lip to keep in the moans as their body shook from the rough vibrations against their clit.

“P-Perry,” they breathed out shakily as they bent their head to rest their forehead against her shoulder. “P-Perry st-stop that,” they moaned out, reaching over to grab her wrist as their body tensed.

Perry just ran her tongue around their neck before choosing a spot to bite down and suck. LaFontaine tensed their body at the intense waves of pleasure crashing through their body. They quickly took the remote from her and turned the vibrations down.

“D-Don’t do that…” LaFontaine breathed heavily.

“B-But I’m so close and you’re just starting,” Perry breathed against the now wet mark on their neck.

“You have no idea what your moans do to me,” LaFontaine pressed their jaw against Perry’s to whisper into her ear. “If you keep making those noises, I’ll be close in no time,”

Perry’s whole body shivered. The vibrations of LaFontaine’s voice deepened with lust ran rampad throughout her body and went directly to her groin.

LaFontaine’s head lowered down to Perry’s neck and they kissed the soft skin as their fingers returned to their previous slow, teasing pace. Perry’s breath shallowed as she leaned her head back to rest against the wall, her gaze fixed on the ceiling. She could feel her climax building back up and she needed the release. LaFontaine could feel that Perry was getting close again so they moved their hips against their hand to try to catch up.

“La-LaFontaine…” Perry squeaked out with a pleading breath.

“I know..” they huffed, feeling their own climax coming into reach.

“Ah.. a-a-ah…!” Perry squeaked, trying to keep herself quiet.

Her back arched off the wall and she clenched down on LaFontaine’s fingers as she finally reached her orgasm. Perry tried to keep quiet but she just couldn’t. After an all day build up, she just couldn’t and she moaned out as her legs twitched in the midst of her euphoria.

Soon, Perry calmed down, just leaving her breathless and panting. LaFontaine withdrew their fingers and feathered kisses all over Perry’s jawline.

“Did you…?” Perry panted, her eyes fluttering half-closed.

“No.. But I’m close,” LaFontaine grunted, continuing moving their hips against the vibrating egg.

Suddenly, it all came back to Perry. She had stuff to plan, things to do, people needed her. With a quick look at her watch she gasped and slid off the counter.

“I totally forgot all of the things I have to do!” Perry quickly gathered her pants and slipped it on as fast as she could without falling over.

“W-wait. You’re leaving?” LaFontaine turned around, their pants still at their ankles.

“Yes, I have a party that starts in 3 hours that’s still only halfway put together!” Perry buckled her pants and smoothed her hair. “Thanks, hun. I’ll see you later!” she said with a quick kiss before she was out the door and back into the confusing labyrinth of hallways, leaving LaFontaine to take care of themself in the broom closet.


End file.
